


Moonlight Lunacy

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight death all you want, but eventually it will seize you by the throat and squeeze every drop of sanity from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's drastically different from all the fluff and smut I've written so far. If you don't mind mentions of death, blood, gore, and evil demons then go on ahead and read this. Otherwise, keep away if you don't like those things

The sharp smell of blood feels like a punch to Yixing's guts. Something like poison threatens to burn his throat, and he coughs up something terribly black. His head is spinning. He can't think straight. His knees feel weak and his body feels like it's made out of lead. The only thing that was fine was his sense of smell, and it's assaulted with the scent of fresh blood. Closing his eyes won't get rid of the pounding in his head. It won't erase the gruesome sight in front of him, either. He dares to open his eyes though, despite knowing that what he'll see won't be pleasant.

Bodies lay on the floor. Each person, eleven in all, had been killed in different ways. Somebody's face had been smashed in. Another had their heart ripped out. There was even somebody who had been hung, and they were now dead in front of Yixing. A loud cry escapes Yixing's throat as his eyes swept across the still bodies. Why had he and his friends decided to come to an abandoned house?

 _You led them here_ , voices hissed in his head. _You were the one who slit Luhan's throat and stabbed Jongdae. It was you!_

"No," Yixing mutters. His legs finally gives in and he collapses onto the floor, wet with fresh blood. "I didn't—I couldn't have done this!"

_Liar. Murderer. Killer. It was you!_

"Stop," he sobs. "I didn't do this. Stop saying it was me!" He covers his ears to stop the whispering, building in volume and intensity. The voices continue to hiss and snap, but eventually fade into a quiet buzz in his ears. He hesitantly removes his hands, ready to clamp them over his ear in case they would scream at him again. From the corner of the room, there is a soft rustle and scrapping against wooden floorboards. Yixing doesn't look up. He wants to, though. He wants to turn away from the sight of his dead friends, but for some reason he stays as he is, staring at blood dripping from Joonmyun's mouth.

"You killed your friends," somebody, a male, says. The figure slips into the shadows and appears next to Yixing.

"No, I didn't," Yixing repeats. Still, he doesn't look up at this man.

 _He did!_ The voices screamed. Yixing cries out and covers his ears again. He whimpers for the the voices to stop, who were causing his ears to ring.

"The Sins are in your head," the man says as he watches Yixing pull his legs close to his body. "You cannot get rid of them. They will be with you forever, and you'll be blessed with their power. Is that not what a man wants?"

"I don't want power! Please, take them away!" Finally, Yixing finds the power to snap his head upwards, and he feels fear inside him somewhere. The man had no face, and appeared to be floating on air. Perhaps he did have a face, but his clothing that resembled the night sky without stars was pulled over his head. Something sinister threatens to crawl up his throat.

"I'm afraid I can't." He strokes Yixing's hair, almost in a comforting manner, but Yixing found nothing comforting about this man and his ice-cold fingers. He shakes his head, making his hand disperse in black dust that reforms. Yixing makes a small sound of surprise, and ends up vomiting black ooze he had coughed up earlier. "You're on the brink of insanity. The Sins make their nest in the weakened minds of people, and stay there permanently."

Yixing wipes away the blackness with the back of his hand. He stares up at the thing. "What about you? Why are you here?" Yixing spat.

He gives a short laugh. "I'm just part of the package of insanity." A sharp reply is on Yixing's tongue, but so is the taste of poison. He feels the burn in the back of his throat as he vomits more. It was almost like a poisonous sludge, slowly poisoning his body. "Don't worry, this will only be temporary for the next few hours. Soon your body will be ready to become a vessel for me."

Suddenly, Yixing cries out in pain. It felt like somebody had stabbed him multiple times in the chest. He clutches at his shirt and when he puts his hand out, he sees blood the color of a shiny ruby. At the same time the voices, the Sins, were back and shouting in his head. The Shadow Man laughs again, most likely at Yixing's pain and misery.

"Stop," Yixing wailed. "Make them stop! I don't want this!"

"Nobody wants the pain and suffering, my dear. But don't fret, it will end soon. As soon as the dawn comes, you'll be ready for me to take you." He runs a finger, cold and unlike any normal being, up the side of Yixing's cheek. Yixing shivers as a new wave of pain courses through him.

Four hours of long, torturous pain torments Yixing's body. There was pain that engulfed his entire body, as if imaginary flames licked across his bare flesh and scorched every inch of him. There was also pain that left a certain part of his body sore to the point he could not move it, like something tore at his skin and muscles. Then it was the internal organs. His heart was squeezed and his lungs compressed. Each time he thought he would die, but he still lived somehow. He was pushed to the point of death, but never tipped over. The worst thing yet, he heard the voices of his dead friends. Each one accusing him of murder, of killing them. How much they hated him. And all the while, the Shadow Man stood by, merely watching Yixing suffer. Somewhere in the creaky, decaying house a clock rang. Its soft melody could be heard, and soon it began to count the seconds Yixing would be dead. _Only a minute left, only fifteen gasps of air left, only fifty beats of your heart left,_ the Sin sung in his ears.

"I'm surprised you're even alive right now. The pain must be unbearable for you. Poor thing," he snickers. Yixing doesn't have the strength to respond. He's hunched over, gasping for air, and willing himself to survive until dawn.

"Fuck you," Yixing just managed to spit out along with more of that disgusting black poison. He could feel it coursing through his veins at this point. Fifty seconds left. He could be exaggerating if he said he could feel every atom and cell in him explode, but when sinister beings are making their hive in your brain, you can't think with a coherent mind.

"You can't hold on forever, Yixing. The price for immortality is death, and death always wins." Yixing could try, couldn't he? He endured four hours of pain in its purest form. He has evil in his bloodstream, beings in his head and that made him insane. Death is at his throat, but he's still hanging on, isn't he?

He now has thirty seconds, and they tick by agonizingly slowly. He—or the thing—laughs. "Humans are such wonderful things to toy with. All this hope and courage can be crushed so easily like little insects." The voices are laughing at him, too. And so are his friends.

Twenty seconds left to live. The sky has begun to turn into a soft yellow with lavender and rose melted into it. Yixing coughs up blood, more ooze, and what looks like his heart. Perhaps it was because he was going insane now—or, he was insane at this point—but he could've sworn his heart was laughing at his attempt to hang onto life, which was now a small thread.

"You don't have much time left," the thing said. "Only about ten seconds left, and the Reaper can finally have your soul; and I, your body."

"What are you, really?" Yixing murmurs. His voice is hoarse, weak. _Five seconds, and death shall welcome you into his arms._

"Do you not recognize me?" The figure pushes away his hood made of darkness to reveal his face that Yixing would know all too well. He had seen it before. "I'm you."


End file.
